elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Jone
Jone znany również jako SecundaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, Smutek ShandaraMara's Tear – Zhen, Smutek Stendarra – aldmerskie bóstwo utożsamiane z księżycem Nirnu, Secundą, wraz ze swą partnerką Jode, Masserem. W religii Khajiitów, Jone to tylko jedno z wcieleń Księżycowej Klatki, Ja-Kha'jay. Religia thumb|Banery reprezentujące Jone i Jode ze Świątyni Dwu-Księżycy w ElsweyrJone, razem z Jode, jest czczony w panteonie Bosmerów i panteonie Khajiitów. Bosmerowie posiadają poniejsze uznanie dla bóstw księżyców, czasem tylko przyzywając ich imionaFrom the journal of Munamur –''' '''Munamor. Khajiitowie, w Świątyniach Dwu-Księżyców składają ofiary Jone, Jode oraz Alkoshowi, są reprezentowane tam jako koty, tańczące taniec Dwu-Księżyców, w świątyni funkcjonują banery, zmieniane każdej nocy, każdy prezentujący obecne fazy księżyców . Jone jest wiązany z agresywnym aspektem religijności Khajiitów, w modłach do niego prosząc o zaostrzenie pazurów, celem zdobycia chwałyMantra of Expulsion. Wraz z każdym słabnięciem światła Secundy, kiedy księżyc przechodzi w nów, wojownicy, podług Ścieżki Jone, rytualnie wysuwają pazury by przedrzeć się przez mrok nadchodzącej nocyLitter-Mates of Darkness – Moon-Bishop Hunal. Modlitwy do obu bóstw często odwołują się do ich wpływu na stwarzanie księżycowego cukruNotes on Khajiiti worship , który krystalizuje się gdy światło ich księżyców pada na bagna ElsweyrSłowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki. Wizje powstające po zażyciu cukru są uznawane jako świętość i każda według tradycji powinna być zachowana w tajemnicy dla przeżywającego to co pokazuje im Jone i JodeTales of the Two Moons Path Vol. 3. Historia Gdy u zarania w erze Świtu, Lorkhan został zabity przez Aedra, a jego serce zostało rzucone wgłąb Nirnu, jego ciało rozdarte na dwoje utworzyło dwa księżyce planetyKsiężycowy Lorkhan – Fal Droon. Były one jednak martwe i nie biły swym blaskiem tak jak dzisiaj, powodując że noce w tych dawnych czasach spowijał nieprzenikniony mrok. W tych początkach wszelkich czasów, pierwsi z elfów rozbijali swe pierwsze osiedla i prowadzili pomniejsze wojny między ludami poszczególnych miast-państw. W wyniku jednej takiej scysji pojmany został niejaki Shandar, który został oddany w niewolę przez rodzinę imienniczki bogini miłości, Mary. Młodzi pokochali się miłością zakazaną, którą prędko odkryto, a Shandara wysłano na męki, a na następny dzień zaplanowano go powiesić. Marę, przymusem chciano wydać za mąż za miejscowego, przez co uciekła ona, nieprzeniknioną światłem, nocą w las. Natknęła się na istotę podobną dzisiejszym orkom, która powzięła bezbronną Marę z zamiarem konsumpcji. W międzyczasie rodzina Mary zauważyła stratę i przeraziła się wizją młodej kobiety, samej w czarnej nocy. Jedynym chętnym do wyruszenia w straszną ciemność był Shandar. Wypuszczono go więc z lochów i puszczono w las, odnalazł on kryjówkę stwora i stoczył z nim krótką walkę. Zdołał zadać mu śmiertelny cios, lecz sam pod wpływem ciosów bestii miał przed sobą jedynie parę chwil życia. Zdesperowani mieszkańcy miasta, ruszając tłumnie w las, zastali młodzieńca oddającego ostatnie tchnienia, a nad nim płaczącą Marę. Wzniosła ona w akcie desperacji modły do swej boskiej imienniczki, która wzruszona miłością pary, zaproponowała pomoc. Nie mogła jednak odroczyć śmierci chłopca, wzięła więc parę w niebiosa, gdzie wypełnili księżyce Nirnu życiem i rozjaśniają mroki nocy jako dwa księżyce, Masser i Secunda, Łza Mary i Smutek Shandara. Cud ten wpłynął na zgromadzonych by ci porzucili topór wojenny z miastem niedawnych wrogów. Przypisy Nawigacja de:Jone en:Jone es:Jone fr:Jone Kategoria:Lore: Bóstwa Kategoria:Panteon Bosmerów Kategoria:Panteon Khajiitów Kategoria:Panteon Bretonów